Something's are meant to change
by thethingmighty142
Summary: Mal goes back to The Isle and she's with Harry. Uma forgives Mal. Uma crew gets invited to Auradon. Uma brings Mal after being gone for a year and Mals old crew and Ben gets a surprise.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys Ash here. I will be doing Evie x Mal and Harry x Mal**.

 _After Descendants 1 and when Mal came back to the isle after 3 days..._

Mal woke up with someone pulling her closers to him. His strong arm around her bair stomach and his chin on her head. "I love you Mal". Mal turned around and looked at beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too Harry" said Mal putting a quick kiss on his lips. Mal try to get of the bed but Harry pulled Mal back on bed and started to kiss her. " sta-mph" Harry put her under him were he was on top and started to kiss her neck. "Harry we have to get rrrady f..f..for the da-mmm". Mal was having a hard time talking because Harry was kissing and sucking and bitting her neck. Mal put her hands their his hair in joying his lips on her neck. After 2 minutes Mal stop Harry and after 3 minutes of telling him they have to get their clothes on and getting ready for the day. Once they were out side they kissed goodbye and went their separate ways. You see Mal and Harry are dating but its a secret because Uma hates Mal for now. Mal hope one day that will change. Lucky for Mal today was that day.

So Mal was walking through the street when she heard a scream of someone saying "GET OFF ME NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU". It took time before Mal realize it was Uma. Mal looked around and heard people fighting. When Mal got to Uma she was piss. There was 3 Man that looked like their in there 30 on Uma. "Hey what the fuck do you guys think your doing!" Mal said getting closer to the mans. "Get lost kid or we will hurt you" One of the man said. Mal looked at the guy. The man looked in Mals eyes and what he saw made him realize he fucked up. "Ok you have 2 choices, first one is to let go of my friend or two was your going to get your ass whooped" Mal said eyes glowing and walking towards them. Two of them man was scard because they know who she now and that she defeated her mother Maleficent. So the two man backed off but the one that was holding Uma was not scared. Hey cut Uma and and ran off. Mal rushed to Uma and helped her up. "Mal why are you helping me?" Uma asked with pain in her voice. "Cuz i realized you dont leave friends behind" Mal said.

After a while Uma asked Mal "Were are you taking me?". Mal put Uma down and grab a rock and throw it at the sign that opens to her hideout. "Im taking you to my place to fix you up, i dont think you want to look weak in front of your people". Mal grabbed Uma and helped her get to Mals place. When they were in Mal put Uma in Evies room and set her on Evie bed. "I will be right back dont go anywhere". "Not like i can Mal" said Uma in a sarcastic tone. Mal smiled and so did Uma. Once Mal went to get the medic supplies Uma started to think about how Mal and her friendship has been and decided to forgive her and make her one of her first mats. Uma had been mad at Mal all this time it was stupid. Mal just helped her out of a death situation. Mal walked in and kneeled in front of Uma. "Ok Uma can you do this or do I?" Mal asked showing Uma the supplies. Uma said " I can do it". Mal looked at Uma and said " Uma you don't have to look tough in front of me or act tough in front of me it's only me it's okay if you need a little help here and there from a friend". Uma knows shes right so she stoped the act. "Ok ok your right and you know how much i hate to admit that you're right, and i can patch myself up on my own". Mal nod and said "When your done or need help just call out ok". Mal got up and gave Uma the medical supplies and was about to walk out when she heard Uma say "Thankyou Mal". Mal looked at Uma and said "Your welcome" and with that walked out and into her room.

 _Evies room..._

Uma was done patching herself up. Uma did not want to call Mal just yet. Uma was thinking if she should asked if she wants to join her gang. But when Uma was thinking something came up. _' Why is Mal gang and Ben not here to get here, shes been here for i dont know how long. I guest i have to ask her'._ Uma would be piss if they did not think about getting her. Mal is a smart and a trustworthy person. After that though Uma made her choice.

 _Mals room..._

Mal was happy that Uma was ok. Eventhough they were arguing and not friends Mal would still help her. Mal cares about Uma because Uma took care of Harry when Mal left them. Mal hates herself for leaving Harry and Uma and Gil. Mal wants to be in their gang. When Mal was thinking something popped up why did her **gang** or Ben come and try to fine her ? Did they forget her, did they even care for her ? Mal never realize because she was with Harry all this time. "Mal you can come in now!" said Uma in the other room.

Mal got up and walked in Evie room and came and sat next to Uma. "Hey you ok, do you need anything?" Mal asked. "No im good tho, but can I ask you something? " Uma said. Mal nod. "Why did you come back?". Mal was surprise Uma asked her. " I came back because i did not belong there I was being someone I was not and I thought coming back to the Isle would help me bring me back to who I was and it did because of someone" said Mal not looking Uma in the eyes. "Mal was it Harry who help you?". Mal looked in Uma eyes and said "Yes im so sorry Uma, Harry and I did not tell you cuz we were scard u would be mad an-". Mal did not finnish cuz Uma put her hand on Mals mouth and said " you know you talk to mutch sometimes" said Uma smiling. Mal smiles too. " Mal im not mad to be honest. you are the best thing that happened to him and that explains why he's been so happy, as hard as it seem i do care about my crew". "Thank you Uma". " oh Mal speaking of crew I wad wondering if we can put the trouble in the past and you join my crew as my second mate?" Mal was surprise again. Being partner with Uma again and having Gil and Harry too. Mal was ok with it. Uma makes Mal feel free and Harry love her who she is and Gil love her as a sister and protect her. Hanging with them again might be her best choice she ever made. " Yes Uma i would like to be in your crew". That made Uma happy.

Mal and Uma was talking and laughing for hours. They were having to mutch fun Uma and Mal did not know Harry walk in. As Harry was walking in he did not know Uma was there and he said " Hey love im back sorry for being late I got you somet- " Harry did not Finnish cuz he realized Uma was here. "Uma what a pleasant surprise.. why are you here, did you hurt Mal, Mal did she hurt you" Harry was so tents and he was in protective mode. " Hold your seahorses mate she ok i did nothing to her, she help me out in a life or death situation and bring me here to fix me up and we talk and she told me about you and her and now she is in are gang and crew as second mate" said Uma catching her breath after talking. Mal got up and walked to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek and she hugged him and said " Im fine Uma did nothing ok, you can calm down love". Harry hugged her to but afterwards he kept his one hand around her waist protectively. "Ok love, and im happy your in are crew Gil will be so happy that your back"said Harry happy that his girlfriend can be with him all the time. "Ok well Mal and Harry tomorrow we will back to the ship and tell the good news and we will go back to work making people miserable" Harry and Mal smiled and Mal said "Because we're rotten" " to the Core" Said Harry and Uma. As Mal anf Harry walked out Uma said " You guys better not have sex ok" Mal and Harry laugh and said " can't promise you that". Uma got into bed very slowly and when shes under cover Uma smiled. She was happy Mal was back. Harry and Mal took off there shoes and got into bed. Harry pulled Mal closer to him and wrapping arm around her. Mal gave Harry a kiss and said " I love you Harry" and harry said " I love you too my love always and forever ". Mal close her eyes and went to sleep. Harry looked down at her and he was so happy he has his true love and kiss her forehead. Harry, Mal and Uma fell asleep feeling happy.

 **Hey guys Ash here. I know some of you are like why is Mal with harry and in uma crew. Well i like how its going and u dont see a lot of stories about Mal with uma crew and stuff. well thats it hope u guys like it so far. bye guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys im back with Mal x Harry. I will continue Evie X Mal storey. So hope you guys like this and I will see you at the end of this part.**

 _Next Day..._

Mal woke up before Harry and Uma. She looked behind her and sees her lovely boyfriend. His face is buried in the back of Mals back neck and a hand wrapped around her waste. She slowly got up not waking up her love and put on her leather jacket and shoes and went to check on Uma. When she got to Evies room Uma was asleep. She left Evies room and went to get supplies for Uma. When she was outside cold air came in and she shivers at the sudden coldness. Not that it was really warm in Mals place but it was not as cold as it was outside. So she got to the shops and she was getting supplies until some guy pushed her to the ground. She looked up and it was a guy that looked like in his 40s and he was so big compare to her. "Hey little girl what do you got there" said the guy reaching out to grab her. "Dont touch me!" said Mal trying to push the guy away but he was heavy and could not. Lucky for Mal Gil was out wandering around and saw them. "Hey dick head get the fuck off my sister" said Gil very piss and he grabbed the guy and punch him in the face and the guy was on the ground holding his nose that Gil broke. Gil help Mal up and Mal said "Thank you. hey can you hold this" as she was give Gil the stuff for Uma. If Gil was correct and she was the same Mal he knows what shes going to do and he was correct.

Mal went up to the man and said " Not so tough after all, you know if you weren't so big i would have kicked your ass and killed you" and with that Mal kicked the guy in the stomach 3 times. But Mal was not done and Gil know that. Mal sees a glass bottle and broke it and grabbed the sharpest peace and went over to the man. " please have mercy" said the guy crying and in pain. "Hahaha Why would i do that, Im bad remember" said Mal and stab the man. The man was bleeding out. Mal was not the one to kill people only if she feels like she need to, same with fighting someone. Mal is a very dangerous person and Carlos, Evie, Jay and Ben dose not know this side of Mal, only Harry, Gil and Uma knows this side of her. "Did not know you still had that in you Mal" said Gil smiling at the girl that has not change. "Well Gil this is the real me and thats why i came back, hey can you help me get more supplies for Uma and yes Uma is with me and so is Harry. And I will tell you the story when we head back to my place" said Mal a bit lightheaded because she was talking so fast without breathing. Gil just nod and helped her get more supplies and head back to her place and on the way their Mal was telling him the hole story.

 _At Mals place..._

Harry was moving back and forth in front of Uma who was trying to calm him down. "What if she went back, what if she never loved me, i dont know if i can live with out her, was she using me, no what if something bad happened, what if Ben has her oh boy im going to kill hi-" "HARRY, calm down she might just went out to get supplies she can take care of herself and she loves you, I can see it she would not hurt you like that and if something did happy to her we will find her and help her and kill who ever hurt her if she did not already ok Harry?". Harry sat down in one of the chairs in Evies room. He looked up at Uma and said "Ok, I just dont want to lose her". "And you won't love"Said Mal walking in with Gil. Harry looked up and when he saw Mal he ran up to her hugged her so hard that she had to pat him on the back to loosen up the hug. "Its ok Harry, I went out to get some Medical Supply for Uma and Gil helped me. I wont do that again ok, next time i will tell you". Harry let go of Mal and Mal was about to go to Uma but Harry pulled her back and Kissed her on the lips. Mal kissed back but try so hard not to get lost in the kiss as Gil and Uma was watching. After a few seconds Harry pulled away and said "I love you Mal". Mal looked in his blue eyes and she can see that she hurt him bad because you can see sacredness in his eyes like she might disappear any second and lose her forever. Mal pulled him in and whispered "Im not going anywhere ok, I love you too" and with that she kissed him on the cheek and went to Uma. Harry said hi to Gil and so did Uma. Mal gave Uma the Medical Supply. After a while if talking Gil said "Mal are you going to tell Harry and Uma about the man that try to hu-" Gil did not finnish when Mal said "Gil shut up!". Mal loves Gil but sometime he cant shut up. What Gil said got Harry on his feet.

"Why did you not tell me Mal, who is he did he hurt you and if he did he's a dead man and he wont be telling any tails!" said Harry raising his voice. "No i did not get hurt and hes dead, I killed him!" said Mal who also raising her voice. Before the argument Mal and Harry were in Evies room talking with Uma and Gil but when Gil said his comment Harry got up and grabbed his hook and ask Gil who's the guy but Mal got up and dragged Harry to her room to talk and here they are now. "Ok but why did you not tell me, were you even going to tell me?" said Harry not raising his voice "No i was not going to tell you i did not know it was important to tell you guys, the man was dead so i just said nothing" said Mal looking down. "Mal of course it's important to me, I love you and if you got hurt i dont know who did it or i could not help you i dont know how i would live with myself. Mal your important to me nothing else is as important at you are" said Harry stepping closer to Mal. Mal looked up at Harry and she could understand were hes coming from. Mal left him here without a good bye and it broke him and now hes scared she leave him again and Mal would never leave him again. "im sorry Harry i should have told you and I can see were your coming from, I love you Harry and i will always will love you" said Mal putting her hand around Harry neck. Harry put his hand on her waste and slowly slide his hand to ger back pulling her close. "Mal im i dont love you. Im in love with you" and with that Harry moved his head down so Mal and him can kiss. It was a sweet kiss. Mal wanted to show him she wont ever leave him so she deepen the kiss.

Harry lift her up and Mal wrapped her legs around his hips and Harry moved to the bed without braking the kiss. Harry put Mal on the bed slowly not to hurt her and got on top of her and Kissed her neck. Mal let out a small moan. Harry sucked and bit Mal to show people he claimed her. Mal put her hands through his hair. After putting a mark on her neck Harry went back up to kiss her. "Please take of your shirt" said Mal. " gladly love" and with that he did and Mal looked at his abs. With all her strength Mal rolled them over so she was on top. Mal.went low and kissed Harry's abs all the way to the top. "Maal... plz stop teasing mee" said Harry enjoying Mal kisses. Harry tugged Mals shirt asking to take it off and Mal was about to when Gil came in and said " Hey guys you done talk-" but realize he fucked up. Mal looked up with glowing green eyes and said " GIL IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" and with that Gil started to run and Mal got up and went after him leaving Harry alone. "So you really do love her" said Uma walking in. Harry got up and put on his shirt and said " ya shes the love of my life". Uma was happy for them. "Im happy shes back Harry i really am, I never seen her this happy when she left" Uma said sitting Mal and Gil was wrestling and stuff and Uma and Harry were talking. All of them were happy that they were all together.

 _9 mouth later..._

Harry and Mal was out walking around The Isle causing trouble and Gil was out getting eggs and Uma was at her ship. When a man with a tuxedo came up and said "Are you Uma?". Uma lookes the man and he know who he is. He is one of King Ben service. " yes and what do you want?" said Uma jumping down and walking to the guy. " King Ben has asked me to ask you to come to Auradon and say and you can bring 3 of your friends you have, and only 3 no more or less only if you dont have friends". Uma was surprised of what the man said. "Ok and when will we leave? asked Uma. "Tomorrow morning at the center of the town" said the man. "Ok dick head see you than". Later that day Uma told Mal, Harry and Gil and they all agree to go. Mal only went cuz her true love was there and her friends will be with her and protect her. All of them got each other back.

 **Ok guys im done with this part. see ya guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash is back and here is another story hope you like**

Mal woke up with movement in her bed. She looked behind her and Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Harry?"said Mal in a worried tone as she jumped out of bed. She ran out of her room but bumped into someone. It was Harry. "Harry!" said Mal feeling relief hes ok. Mal huged him and he huged her back. "It ok love just got up to use the bathroom". Mal dose not know why she acted like that. Harry would not leave her right?. Mal push that though out of her mine cuz she know he wont. Harry pulled backed to look at her and kissed her on the forehead. Mal feels love and warmth and protected from Harrys kiss. "So love you ready to go back?" said Harry looking down at her. "Yes cuz I have you and Uma and Gil with me. My true family". Uma and Gil walked in and said "Do you guys ever stop touching each other?" asked Uma smiling. Harry picks Mal up witch made her wrapped her legs around him and he said "Nope". Mal smiled and kissed him on the lips. He kiss back. Mal pulled back and said "I love you". Harry smiled and gave Mal a quick kiss and said "I love ya too". He put her down but wrapped a hand around Mal. "Ok guys we are leaving soon, and when we get their they will not expect Mal to be with us. So Mal you will be the last one out". Mal looked up and said " Shit i dont even know if they remember me, its been 9 months and i changed. But ok". "Ha but Ben will not toutch you or even try to get back together with you, you are _mine_ Mal". "Harry she's with us now not them, they wont get her back. They even never try to fine her after 9 mouths and they try to forget were they came from and change who they are, but not us we know who we are and we wont let anyone change us" says Uma. "Can i do plz plz plz" says Gil. "Yes you can Gil" said Mal, Harry and Uma at the same time smiling at Gil. " Cuz we are rotten". "To the core!" said all three of them. "Ok guys lets blow this Popsicle stand" said Mal walking out with Harry, Uma and Gil. They got to the limo and the driver was surprised to see Mal but the driver said nothing. All of them were on their way to Auradon.

All 4 of them got to Auradon and Mal looked around and nothing change. They got to the spot and she saw Evie, Carlos, Jay and Ben. Nun of them change. Mal looked closer and Andre was their too right by Ben. Mal was not surprised. "Mal you ok?" asked Uma. "Yup just excited to cause trouble". " Haha thats my girl"said Uma. " actually shes my girl but i will let that one slide" said Harry winking at Mal. The limo stop and the moment everyone was waiting for has come. The drive walks around and opens the door. Gil came out first than Uma. "Hi guys welcome to Auradon my name is King Be-" Ben did not finnish cuz Uma said "We already know who you are and we do.Not. Care. Got it" said Uma. Evie steps up and said "Uma calm down we wall want to be friends ok". _Than why arent you looking for Mal?_ thout Uma.Harry kiss Mal and got out of the limo and everyone shut up. Three girls waved at him but he ignore them cuz he has his love and nun of them are prettier than her. "Ha thats the first i seen Harry not flirting. what's wrong Harry not good enough for you" said Jay. Carlos hit Jay on the arm and said "Jay shut up". Harry just smiled and said "Your right Jay they are not good enough cuz I found my girl, my love of my life". Both Jay and Carlos started laughing "Hahah you. hahah i bet shes a ho thats just trying to get money" said Jay. Harry was about to kick his as for talking about his girl like that but a voice said " calm down Harry, they are nun but wast of time". Then everyone stoped what they were doing. Mal walked out of the limo and walked to Uma and Harry.

"what cat caught your tongue" said Mal looking at her old friends. "M..Mal.. w.what are you doing here". asked Carlos. Jay and Evie and Ben cant say anything right now. Uma stepped in " didn't you hear Mal been with us for 9 mounths. She's my second mate and Harrys girlfriend" said Uma smirking cuz everyone eyes widen. Ben growled at the last sentence. Harry heard it and pulled Mal to him and said " what's wrong Beastie Boy can't see Mal with someone that truly loves her". Mal smirked at all her old friends. "Mal what are you doing with Uma and her crew?" asked Evie looking at Mal. "Now thats nun of you business" said Mal with glowing eyes. Mal was mad that Evie asked ger that. _What was i suppose to be someone im not and be with someone i dont love? was i suppose to pretend to be happy when I'm not Evie. why did you not look for me, why did you not see i was_ _unhappy? Harry and Gil and Uma helped me. they seen me unhappy and mad me be someone i want to be. They helped me be who i am._ Mal was so piss but she calm down. Evie nod and walked back. Jay and Carlos never seen Mal that piss at Evie before. " What the hell was that Mal" said Jay. Gil did not like the way Jay was talking and steped up and said " Shut the fuck up Jay, she has every right to be mad at ger and all of you. You guys did not see her unhappy and how she was trapped. You guys did not look for her for months 9 shes been gone. Did you even know she was gone? No?! Than shut the fuck up!" said Gil with a very unhappy look. Jay was about to hit Gil but Mal used ger power and was choking him. "YOU DO NOT TRY TO IT MY FAMILY GOT IT JAY OR I WILL KILL YOU AND TRUST ME I WILL" said Mal with glowing eyes. Mal stop choking him and Jay fell on the ground trying to get some air. "Ok now we got all that settled were are dorms at" said Uma.

Ben steped up not wanting his friends to talk. "Gil and Harry you guys are sharing rooms i will show you and Uma you will be sharing with Andr-". "You see Ben im not rooming with her got it. Im rooming with Mal". Ben was about to talk but Evie cut in and said " Mal is rooming with me ok". That made Mal and Uma laugh. " Wow, and here i thought you were smart Evie. we are NOT rooming got it. You can have Bens girlfriend as a room mats and Uma will have me". Evie was about to protest but Ben hold his hand up to stop her and said "ok". Ben does not want any more arguments. "Evie you will show Mal and Uma their room and I will show Gil and Harry there's". Evie nod and said "Lets go you two" and walked. Mal looked at Uma and Uma started to fallow Evie. Mal went up to Harry and put her hands around his neck and Harry wrapped his arms around Mal. "I will go see you after me and Uma are done packing ok love". Harry nod and kissed Mal. It was a hot kiss cuz Harry wanted to show the king that this is his girl now not his. Mal pulled away and said "Love you". Harry smiled and said "I love you more". "Well i guess your going have to show me later than" said Mal with a wink. _Oh i will love, oh i will_ thout Harry smirking. Ben growled and just walked away. Harry and Gil followed him. Mal ran to catch up with Uma and Evie.

Gil and Harry looked at each other and smirk cuz they are going to have fun making Auradon miserable. Mal and Uma did the same. Everyone in Auradon are in for a surprised.

 **Hey guys Ash here. I feel like i could do better in this one but anywho here the story. Ok so now i will be working on Evie x Mal and Harry x Mal. bye guys**


	4. note

**_Hey guys ash here. Idk if i should continue but if you want me to just tell me. if you want to help make the store tell me. i have some school to do and home stuff to work on._** ** _Well that it guys. see ya_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys Ash here. If you guys want to help me make ideas for the next chapter just PM me or comment in below. Just saying im still new to writing stores and i will try to make them better over time. well i hope you guys like.**

Mal was done unpacking. She told Evie to throw away all her old stuff before Evie left. Mal made a note to ask Evie why they never looked for her. Mal was walking around campus while Uma was at their room. Mal looked around and everything was still the same. Mal was still walking when she walked into someone. "Hey dick watch were your walking" said Mal fixing her clothes. "Im so sorry Mal..I.I.d.. didn't mean too" said Jane. Mal looked at Jane and man she remember how Jane used to be the pain in the ass. ' _Fuck why did i had to walk into this one. Ok Mal just play it cool'._

Mal just smiled and said "Oh hey Jane didn't see it was you". "oh its cool Mal people don't really notice me" said Jane with a sad look in her eyes. ' _ya ok this is not going to work. o well i tried'_ said Mal smirking cuz now she can have fun. "I can see why, your nothing Jane. Oh and can you just shut the fuck up about you being sad and pathetic everyone knows".

Jane was crying and just ran away from Mal. Mal just smiled and walked to meet with Harry. Mal was about to knock on the door but the door opend but. "oh Mal I was about to go look for ya". Mal looked up at Harry and pushed him in the room. "Well love im here". Mal looked around and asked is Gil here. Harry smirked and said "Nope just me and you". Harry close the door and locked it. He turned around Mal was right their. "Ok good".

Mal kissed Harry and Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Harry moved one of his hand down and grabbed Mals butt. Mal moan in the kiss and Harry was pleased with himself. Harry lift up Mal and put her on the bed with him on top and between her legs. Mal lift up her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room. Harry looked at Mals white lace bra and can feel him self getting hard. "Mal why are you being sutch a tease" said Harry kissing Mals neck. "mmm... cuz.. i-its fuuuun" said Mal moaning. Harry took off his shirt. Mal turned them over were she was on top and was straddling him. Mal moved her hips and Harry growled. Mal could feel him getting harder. "Looks like not so small Harry Jr wants to come out and play" said Mal in Harrys ears.

"Mal if you dont stop your going to regret it love" warned Harry. Mal just smiled and took her bra off and threw it. Harry eyes widen and his breath was taken away. Mal was so beautiful. Harry grabbed Mals left breast and rubbed her already harden nipples. Mal back arch."Harrryyy" Mal moan Softly. Harry sat up and put the other one in his mouth. Mal was was going crazy. She loved that harry was touching her and loving her. Harry was sucking and licking Mals breast. He loves that he sees Mal like this and that he can toutch her like this. He loves her reaction when he did the same thing to her other breast. He love that he can make her moan out his name. _'Oh love im going yo make you scream out my name soon'_ thought Harry. Harry moved his hip up against Mal who was whining cuz she wanting more. "Harry..mmmm..p-pleas" said Mal desperate for more.

Harry moved Mal so she was under him and him on top and said "Do you want to go further". Mal just nod. Harry moved down a little and unbutton Mals pants but before he continues he got up and went to his bag and got a condom and when he got back Mal already took off her shoes and pants.

Harry was smirking. He took off his pants abd shoes too. Mal eyes widen of how turn on he was. "So are you coming or not pirate boy" said Mal with her hand on top of her underwear moving is slowly down. Harry face was so funny it looked like he was going to explode. "Oh love your going to regret what you just did". Harry got between Mals legs and took of his underwear and his manhood spring out. Mal moved her hand down and gave Harrys dick 3 strokes. Harry moan Mals name and he put the condom on. Harry put his dick in front of Mals entrance. He put the tip in but pulled back and he did this a 2 times before Mal said "Harry Just fuck me already!" and with that Harry goes in with one thrust. Mal and Harry moan together once their connected with each other. Harry waited untell he can move. Mal waited a few more seconds before she nod for him to start.

Harry started slowly but Mal dose not want that. "h-harry...mmmm... f-f-faster" and so Harry went faster. He pulled put and slam in so hard Mal screamed out his name. "God Mal yo-your..so..mmmm-mm..beautiful". Harry was getting closer and he can feel that Mal was close. "Baby cum for me". "H-harry im..im..." " Let go Mal i got you". And one more thrust Mal came and right behind her Harry came. Harry help her role out her orgasm.

Once they were both done and Harry pulled out and took of the condom and lay down and Mal put her head on his chest and arm around him." I love you Harry hook". Harry lookes down and smiled abd kissed her head and said "I love you Mal Bertha". Mal giggled and fell asleep feeling happy and loved. Harry looked at her for a few mins and just fell asleep smiling.


	6. Chapter 5

**Whats yup guys Ash is back and i got you guy a story to read. hope you like and see ya next time.**

"Hey Mal its me...Ben!". It was 7:30 in the morning and Ben wanted to talk to Mal. "MALS NOT HERE!" screamed Uma on the other side of the door.Than were is she!" said Ben confused to were Mal could be.

Uma got up and opend the door. "Look I dont know were she is and if i did why would i tell you. You guys gave up on her and just saying... After almose a year of thinking why her only family she knew never looked for her can change someone. So tell me king boy why did you never looked for her?".

To be honest Ben dose not know why. He just never thout about it. " Uma i dont know wh-" "FUCK YOU BEN. DONT TELL ME YOU DONT KNOW WHY. JUST ADMIT YOU GUYS NEVER CARED FOR HER AND YOU GUYS NEVER LOVED HER" said Gil right behind Uma. Uma looked surprised. "Gil are you ok" Uma asked never seen Gil like that. "I-I-I" Ben did not know but hes done with this shit. He came here to fine Mal not talk to Uma and Gil.

 _meanwhile Harrys room..._

"Harry if you dont five me my shirt I wont give you yours" said Mal on the other side of the bed. Mal and Harry just got done taking a long shower and Harry took Mals shirt so Mal took his. " Well love i dont mine seeing ya shirtless" said Harry smirking looking at Mal up and down. " I know you dont but what about Gil and Uma and all the other people". Harry ran up and grabed Mal and he put his hand around her saying "Love you will NOT go out without a shirt. Thats for my eyes only". As soon Harry said that he gave her her shirt and she gave Harry his.

After a couple of mins Harry and Mal were ready to go get Gil and Uma. As they were walking the ran into Jay. "Well look who it is Harry its mighty Jay" said Mal sarcastically. Mal feel hurt seeing how happy Evie Jay and Carlos and Ben was without her but she thout about Harry,Gil and Uma. She did not need them when she has Gil,Uma and Harry . "Mal if you love me just say so" said Jay with a smirk.

Harry did not like what Jay. "You should watch what ya say mate" said Harry pointing his hook at Jay. " calim down Harry, we all know that you just use Mal".

Mal went up to Jay and slapped him. " You dont have the right to say he's using me when you Carlos and Evie and Ben forgot about me! You guys never looked for me!!! WHY JAY... WHY DID YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME!!".

Jay looked hurt but did not say anything. Mal remember the night when she was on the roof looking at her old home, thinking did they ever loves her or card for her?. Mal ran away. She could not hear Harry yelling for her. She so into thought that she ran into someone. She was about to yell but all she could do is look at the person that said he loved ger once. " Hey Mal i was looking for you...I- are you ok?" "I-I... No im not Ben". Ben looked at her and ge felt hurt.

"Do you want to go for a walk and talk?". Mal shook her head yes and walked with Ben. When they were out side Mal did not know thay her boyfriend saw them throughtm the window. Harry did not like what he sees. He walked off thinking what to do. He ran into someone. "Hey watch were you go- oh hi... my name us Andry". Harry looked at her and smirked.

 **Ok guys done with this. Sorry. Marry Christmas guys.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Whats up Guys im feeling good about this chapter. Dont worry Harry and Mal dont brake up but hey... all relationships hits a few bumps. Yes people Mal and Harry are in a argument but hey Their relationship gets stronger or dose it????? well see ya guys. Oh before i go dont leave mean comments if you dont like. No one gives a fuck. If you guys want a story with different couples than tell me or change were the story is going than tell me. Its not that hard ok. The only reason im saying this is cuz on my story Strager Things someone did not like my couple im putting together and well... guess what just comment on the couples you want to see and i can see what i can do or what you want to happend.**

Mal and Ben was laying in the grass. Just enjoying the Sun. " Mal do you want to talk about what happend" asked Ben looking at his Ex. Mal opend her eyes and looked at Ben. "I was crying cuz Jay made me remember how couple months ago when Gil,Uma and Harry was sleeping i was on the roof...I looked over here and their was fireworks screaming laughter coming from here and how i felt was just... I hated it Ben...H-how did you guys forget me like that...Why did yoy guys never lookes for me" said Mal with hurt in her eyes.

Ben felt like hes been stabbed. He hates seeing Mal like that. Ben was still in love with her. He will always love her. Ben never did know why he never looked for her. When he saw her coming out of the limo eveything came back to him. His feeling his memories all of it. Evie or Carlos or Jay never told him why they never brought her up about looking for her or where she was. "Mal if i have to be honest I-I dont know why. When you came out of the limo..it was like eveything came back to me. My feeling my memories all of it".

Mal just looked at him. "Ben when i was gone did you remember me...or even thought about me?" asked Mal. " Now that i remember no...It was like i never met you...and that somthing was missing". As soon as Ben said that Mal and Ben looked at each otheir like they just figured something out. " Ben i...I think you were spelled but who?". Ben did not know who. " I dont know but we can figure it out". Ben got up and hold his hand out and Mal took it. " Hey Mal can we... can we be friends?" asked Ben. Mal smiled and said "Yes...but you have to change a little k" said Mal smirking. "Oh...and what do i have to change?" asked Ben having a good idea why he has to change.

 _meanwhile with Harry..._

"Oh- ah-ah..mmmmm harder" said Andry. Harry was fucking Andry in her room. He was so piss that Mal was with Ben. Harry thrust one last time and he came. He pulled out and got his clothes on and was about to walk out but Andry asked were he was going. Harry truned around and smirked "Sorry love but it was just a one thing byeeee" and with that Harry walked out. Harry went to the cafeteria abd he saw Uma and Gil but not Mal. _'Bet ya shes fucking the king'_ thought Harry. The thought did not make Harry happy. That was his girlfriend. But he got payback.

Harry sat down with Uma and Gil. "Hey pirate boy were Mal" asked Uma. Gil was eating his eggs. " I dont know i haven't seen her when she ran off with the king" said Harry looking down. " Hey Harry i. sure shes not fucking him... She loves you". and when Uma just said that Harry realised he fucked up big time.

 _meanwhile..._

Just put it one Ben and with that Ben did. Mal told Ben that he need to be bad and Ben agreed to try it out. Ben was wearing blake combat boots and dark ripped up blue jeans and a dark blue leather jacket with his logo on it and dark leather gloves. "Ok and we are done. You like" said Mal take Ben to the mirror "Holly...shit i look badass" said Ben checking himself out. "Ok king boy lets not be Gaston here" said Mal laughing. Ben just smiled and said " fine fine... want to get somthing to eat at the cafeteria?" asked Ben. Mal said yes and Ben held out his hand and Mal wraps arms around it and they both went to the cafeteria.

Once Mal and Ben got they're all eye were on them. Mal and Ben just ignored everyone got their food. once they did Mal told Ben she was going to sit with Uma Gil and Harry. Ben did not like the mention of Harry but he nod and went to sit with his friends. Once Mal sat down Harry Uma and Gil looked at her. "What" said Mal like nothing happend. "Why are you with Beastie Boy" asked Uma. Harry kept his eye away from Mal. Mal notice but will asked him later. "Its nothing. We talked and I asked him why he forgot about me and stuff anf he said he did not remember me untell he saw me come oit the limo. Than we figure out what happened and that someone spelled him". said Mal eating a Apple

Once Mal got done she looked at Harry and asked to talk to him. Harry said yes and got up but not making eye contact with Mal. Deep down Harry feels like shit. He just fucked a stupid bitch cuz he was jealous. Mal was Harrys world and he fucked it up. Once they were in the hall Mal turned around and looked at Harry. "Harry look at me" said Mal. Harry could not. Nal went up to him and pulled his head up and what she saw crushed her. Harry looked broken. She never seen him like this. "Harry baby... are you ok" daid Mal. Harry shook his head. " Im so sorry my love...i-i i fucked up. I didn't mean to do it" said Harry crying. " What are you talking about what happend" said Mal. Harry looked at his love of his life and he said " I fucked Andry".

And what happend next made Harry hart dropped. The loveing eyes he saw change cold. Mal looked at him like she dose not know him like she dose not love him. "Mal im-". "NO YOU DONT GET TO TALK... WHY HARRY WHY... WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU DO THIS. I thought you loved...me" Mal ran crying. Harry was on his knees crying. He felt sutch a dick. He never felt less of a men than now. Fucking a girl that not your was wrong. He loves Mal and would do anything for her. If he was her he would have done tge same. Harry got up and went for a walk.

Mal ran to were her legs take her. She want to die. She felt so betrayed. She was rurunning untell she hade to stop. She was outside on a hill. She looked around and she saw tge sea. This was beautiful day and the water was calm. He sat down and just cried.


	8. chapter 7

Why. Just why. Mal cant think about anything. Shes crying and wondering **why** he did it. Did he even love her, dose he still love her or care about her?. Mal was so into her thought that she did not see Ben came behind her.

 _Ben point of view..._

Ben looked at Mal and felt sorry for her. When he went to sit with his friends he saw Mal talking to her friends. After while Ben saw Mal and Harry walk out of the cafeteria. When Ben got up to throw away his trash he looked and saw Mal crying and running off and Harry just looked down and were Ben was saw Harry looked like we was crying. So Ben went up to Harry and asked where is Mal Harry just looked down. "Harry were the hell is Mal!?". Harry looked at him with hatred in his blue eyes.

"Ya know mate i would be VERY careful what ya say to me" said Harry looking down at Ben. "Hey im just looking for Mal to make sure shes ok cuz the look from here you her FUCKING boyfriends doing nothing but standing here" said Ben getting a bit piss of how Harry is not doing anything to look for Mal. This hurts Ben because he made a mistake of not looking for Mal when she ran off and he will **not** make that mistake again. Harry just looked at him and just truned around and left looking down on the ground.

Ben just went to were he saw Mal ran. ' _Ok Ben were would Mal be to cailm down'._ As soon as Ben got out of the building he new where Mal was and ran to were she is.

 _present..._

"Mal are you ok...I talk to Harry but he um...he di-". Mal huged him and Ben huged her back. After Mal pulled away she looked up and thanked him for waiting on her. Ben looked at Mal with a smile and try to make her feel better. Mal walked backed but she healed Bens hand and they both sat down.

After a few more minutes Mal said "He had sex with a different girl because h-he did not trust me". As soon as the words left Mals mouth he was piss. ' _Why the fuck would he do that, God man'._ Ben was so piss but he remind himself that Mal needs him right now.

"Mal do you want to get some ice cream?" asked Ben with a small voice. Mal smiled and said nod. Ben got up first and held his hand out and Mal look it. She held on his hand and they walked to the town.

Ben and Mal got their ice cream and was sitting inside the ice cream place. " Mal i know you may not want to talk about it but...um im here for you, i am not going to make the same mistake. um what im trying to say is im not leaving you again even if we are friends cuz Mal i-i will always love you" said Ben looking down. Mal looked at Ben and she was so confused whats going on. ' _Stop Mal you don't love him your your-'_ but Mal mine got cut off when Ben put his hand on Mal.

"Ben i-i cant do this right now can you plz just be here for me" asked Mal and Ben nod anf smiled. "Mal i will always be here when you need me" Mal and Ben was having nice talk and laughing and enjoying the time together. When they were done eating ice cream Ben walked Mal back to the school. When Ben looked at Mal she was beautiful but when he looked closer he sees thats shes sad and not happy like she once before. "Mal are you ok" as Ben asked he stoped walking.

Mal looked up and knows she cant lie so she said whats going on. "I dont want to go back to my room beacse Uma will ask what happend and ask why i was with yoh anf just keep asking me quest-". "Stay at my place for the night" said Ben looking straight into Mals eyes. She looked up at him with confusion. "Dont worry its ok im King and i will sleep in a diffrend room ok" said Ben. "A-Are yoy sure because i-i-". "

"Mal your fine i just want to help you and make sure your ok and your not bothering me ok" Mal said ok and they walk to Bens place.

Once they were in Bens place Mal looked at it. It was Mal first time in his room. "Dose your place always need to be yellow and blue?" asked Mal looking around. Ben chuckled as before Mal disappeared she would alwayscomplain about the colors. " Like i said Mal that's the colors of the Kingdom" said Ben taking Mal to Bens room were shes going to sleep. "Um Ben i know this might be wird but do you have like comfortable clothes I can use?" asked Mal being shy. "You know your cute when you shy" Ben said at he got shorts and his Jersey for her. "I am not cute" said Mal smiling with Ben. Mal went to the bathroom and change and Ben changed as well.

Once Mal was out Ben looked up and even without her trying she can make his knees weak. Her purple hair is up and the shorts was loos on her and the Jersey was big on her. "Like what your seeing king boy" said Mal smirking. Ben just nod but as soon as he did he looked away reminding himslef that hes here for her. Mal just laughed.

"Ok so this is were your sleeping i will be on the couch sleeping and if you need anything just come and get me ok" said Ben. Mal nod and got on the bed.

Before Ben could leave Mal said " Thank you". Ben looked at her and nod. Ben walked out and got to the couch and layed and looked up. Mal was doing the same and about an houre Mal got up.

Mal walking out and went to Ben to her surprise Ben was up. "Ben" said Mal. Ben got up and said "you ok Mal need anything". Mal smiled and looked up at him. "C-Can you um... can you cuddle with...me " said Mal looking down. Ben smiled and said "yes i will" and with thag they both went to the room.

They both got into the bed and Ben put his arms around Mal and Mal put her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. "Thank yoy Ben" and with that Mal wad asleep.

Ben looked down and said "Anything for you" and he fell asleep.

 **Ok before you guys get mad and say Mal is supposed to be with Harry. Yes i got that but right now she need a little times off. They will be together its just they need to have their relationship grow.**

 **Sorry i have not been posting again i will try to keep up the post.**

 **Is you guys want somthing to happend than tell me ok. and one person say they want Uma anand Gil to happend and i will see what i can do ok. Well that's it guys**

 **Ash out.**


	9. chapter 8

_Uma point of view..._ Uma got up from bed when the alarm clock went off. She looks around and she notice that Mal was not in her bed or that the bed has not been touched. She got up and did her morning routine. Once she got her clothes on she picked up her phone and called Harry.

"Ahhhhh Uma it is too early for ya to be calling mate, this better be good" said Harry in a sleepy voice.

"Its 7:39 Harry you should be up by now". Harry just grown. Uma rolled her eyes. "Shit head" whispered Uma.

"I heard that Uma. Now what do ya want?".

"Is Mal with you. She wasn't in her bed when I got up and she never gets up this early" said Uma getting her backpack on for school.

It was silent at the end for a few seconds. "What do ya mean shes was not in her bed this morning Uma?" said Harry sounding more awake.

"I mean that she did not come back last night so i called you thinking shes with you Harry" said Uma getting pissed off at Harry for not knowing were Mal is.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Uma meet me at the cafeteria. Me and Gil will be there" and with that Harry hang up. Uma just stand there confused to why Mal is all sudden gone from her group.

 _Mals point of view..._

Mal woke up to sound of movement. She open her eyes and saw Ben getting clothes for him and her. "Hi Ben" said Mal smiling at Ben. Ben jumped a little and looked at Mal.

"Sorry was i too loud". Mal shook her head and stretch. "So i got you some of my clothes that might fit you so when we are done with breakfast I could walk you to your dorm so you can get your clothes on" said Ben moving towards Mal.

"Sounds like a plan" said Mal getting the clothes Ben gave her. Its was his old jersey shirt that has his number and name in the back and blue sweatpants.

Mal got up and went to the bathroom and change. When she came out Ben already change so he was just waiting on Mal. Ben looked up and Mal saw something in his eyes. When she kept looking in his eyes she saw love in them.

Ben stood up and said " um...a-are you ready to...um...g-go". Mal just laugh and nodded her head. Mal and Ben walked out of the room and went to get breakfast.

Once Mal and Ben walked in the room everyone eyes was on them and Mal saw Harry looking with confused on his face and she looked at Uma and Gil face and they looked just like Harry and she was as confused as them. She looked at Ben and than smirked.

 **Ok so im going to have a friend write this with me. It looks like Mal have a plan... Well tell me what you guys want to see in the next chapter k. And they'er two writer now so the story is going to be better k. Tex out.**


	10. chapter 9

_Uma point of view..._ "Harry why the hell is Mal with Ben" said Uma mad that she does not know whats going on. When Uma did not get a answer she looked at Harry and what she saw was somthing new. Harry eyes were watery and he looked sad and that he would brake any second . "H-Harry I need you to come with me please". Harry nod and fallowed Uma out of the cafeteria.

As soon as they were out of the place Uma huged Harry and Harry finally broke down. "I-I fucked up Uma, I lost her. W-Why am I sutch a fuck up. I should have trust her and not cheated on her." said Harry who still crying. Uma nod and try to get him to calm down. "Harry I need you to calm down for me, so me and Gail can help ok" said Uma.

Harry backed away from Uma and let her go and said ok. "Ok lets skip class and lets go to your room. come on lets go". Harry fallowed Uma to his room.

 _Mal point of view..._

Mal and Ben got their breakfast and sat down. Mal looked around and everyone was looking at her and Ben. "Why is everyone looking at us?" asked Mal. Ben lookes up from his food a saw what that everyone was looking at them. "I-I don't know" said Ben still looking around.

At that moment Mal had an idea. She went closer to Ben and whispered in his ear "Want to give them a show?" ask Mal. Ben looked at Mal. "What do you mean" whispered Ben. Mal smirked and told him what she ment.

Ben smile at the idea and nod. Mal got closer and looked into Ben's eyes and at his lips. This was going to be Ben and Mal first kiss and Mal was kind of scared. Mal put her hands around his neck and moved forward and her lips was on his. Ben put his arm around her and kissed back. Mal liked the kiss, in fact she loved it.

People were talking and taking pitchers but Mal and Ben were to busy to notice. Mal moved back and opend her eyes and she was met with Bens eyes. "Wow" was all Mal could say. Ben smiled and nod.

"So you think they liked it?" asked Mal lookong around. "I dont know and i dont care because I did" Ben said. Mal looked at Ben with a smile.

"What about you and Harry tho " said Ben moving so he can eat. "Harry cheated on me Ben and i just cant be with someone who does that" said Mal eating to. Ben stoped eating and looked at Mal.

"Mal i will never do that to you. I love you and i care about you. I will do anything in my power to make you happy". Mal smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 _Harry point of view..._

Harry and Uma were sitting in Harry room. Uma looked ar Harry while he was thinking.

 _what am i supost to do? I fucked up, why did i do it_ _. She loved me and i go fuck another girl. Im so fucking stupid_

"Harry" said Uma getting up and sitting by Harry. Harry did not answer. Uma try again but still nothing. Uma slap Harry and Harry stand up so fast his elbow hit Uma in the face. "Uma what the fuck!" said Harry very piss. "Hey shit head watch it. Last time i check Im your captain" said Uma and a low and threatening voice. "I dont care Uma" said Harry sitting back down.

Uma just rolled her eyes at Harry. "Harry i need to know what happend ok. All i know is you cheated on her. So i need you to tell me how bad you fucked up".

Harry looked at Uma and said "I fucked up bad Uma"


	11. Chapter 10

Uma looked at Harry with disbelief. Harry told Uma what he did and she doesn't believe it. She knows Harry and the Harry she know would not do that.

"Harry when you were with Mal and she agree to go with Ben to talk, what did you do?" asked Uma. Harry said nothing and Uma understand him.

"So you did nothing Harry. Got it". Uma does not know what to do so she got up and left the room. As she was walking she heard three people talking. She stop and looked around the corner and saw Mal's old gang _. What are they talking about_ thought Uma.

Uma used her Magic to hear better.

"Jay did you do it?" someone ask him. To Uma that sound like Evie.

" of course, have you seen online. Ben and Mal kissed so it looks like she back and she's done with Harry and them" said Jay.

 _back to herself? what do they mean and Mal kissed Ben!!._ Uma thoughts were interrupted when Evie talk.

"Good our plan is working. Now we have to get Uma Gil and Harry out of the way. I dont know about you guys but I think Uma,Harry and Gil will not give up Mal that Easley" said Evie a bit worried.

 _So you are smart._ Uma smirked because Evie not wrong. That Uma crew that they are Messing with. Her second mate.

"Well Ben said he got it under control so we sre good. He got Mal were he wants her" said the one that has not talk. Carlos.

 _Wait Ben in this and he's been lying to her._ Uma cant believe she's hearing this. Her crew is being messed with and they did not know it.

 _Oh all you guys are going to regret this._

Uma left to look for Mal.

As Uma was walking she saw Mal with Ben. Uma rolled her eyes and ran up to Mal. "Mal i need to talk to you its important". Mal looked at Uma. Uma saw that Mal is different. "Hey Uma. What do you want to talk about."

When Mal was done talking Uma new somthing was up. Shes way to nice. " Well I need to talk to you privately". Mal smile and nod. She told Ben she will see him later and Ben looked a bit angry that Mal was leaving his side but sge put on a smile and kissed ger cheek.

Mal and Uma walked tell they were in Uma room. Mal saw Harry but smile. "Hi Harry".

Harry looked up with confusion. "Um h-hi Mal". Uma went over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Just go with it ok. I will tell you later".

Harry nod and went back to what he was doing. Uma walked to Mal and looked at her. Mal eyes arnt as green as they use to be. "Hey Mal can we talk a selfie" Mal smiled and said yes. Uma made sure that the camera got Mal's eyes.

 _I will show you once your back to yourself._

"Mal do you know what Harry did" asked Uma curious on what Mal know. "Um no i dont. Im just happy". This got Harry attention. "Uma what the fuck is wrong with her". Uma says nothing.

Uma got up and got a drink from her backpack. "Hey Mal drink this" Mal smile and said ok. When Mal was done she was quite and than she passed out. "Uma what did you do" said Harry picking Mal up and puting her in her bed.

" someone put a spell on her. Did you notest that she was happy and that she went ti Ben and not talk to you." said Uma cleaning the room a little. Harry said yeah.

"Harry you said you did nothing when Mal went with Ben why?" asked Uma. Harry sat down and looked at Uma. " I dont know. I could not move or say anything. All i know was i was piss and when I saw Audrey i just snap and everything went black and when I saw Mal i could see again think and i was sad and piss at myslef" said Harry looking down.

"Harry i think that the same thing that happend to Mal happend to you. But for yoy seeing Mal and hearing her voice broke it. Now we just have to know who is doing this. Go get Gil and when Mal wakes up we will talk."

Harry nod and got up. Before he left he went to Mal and kissed ger cheek and said I love you.

Uma saw it and she was happy. Maybe everything will be okay but all she know is Jay Evie and Carlos and Ben will pay for what they did.


	12. Chapter 11

Mal opend her eyes and it was dark. She sat up and looked around but She could not see anything as it was too dark for her. She looked at the clock and it was 1 AM. "What happend" Mal said to herself.

As she got up she heard some movement to her left. She went to turn on the light and once the light was on she turned around and saw Harry.

"Fuck Harry dont scare me like that" said Mal putting her hand over her hart. Harry smiled. "Your back".

Mal looked at Harry with confusion. "What do you mean im back". Harry told Mal what he knows. When Harry was finnish Mal just looked at Harry.

Harry was about to ask whats wrong but Mal ran up to Harry and put her hand around his neck and kissed him. Harry was shock at first but after a few more seconds Harry put his arms around her and kissed her back.

After a few minutes Mal pulled back and looked at Harry. "Harry when you told me you slept with another girl it broke me. It hurt me so bad and i felt like was dying. I though you never loved me and everything was just a lie, but when you told me that you were spelled it gave me hope that you still love me that everything was real" said Mal crying. Harry looked at Mal and he was crying too.

"Mal I do love you. When I told you I was in love with you 9 months ago it was true". Harry put his hand under Mal's chin and moved it up so Mal was looking in Harry eyes. "Mal look at me". Once he saw that Mal was he said "Im in love with you Mal. i was always in love with you and im still in love with you. Everything i said was true and real. It hurt me that you went with Ben to be honest." Mal huged Harry and said sorry. Harry huged her too. "Harry im in love with you and im so sorry everything happend". Harry saif me too. After a few minutes of just holding each otheir Mal pulled back.

"Harry are we good?" asked Ma. Harry looked down and kissed her. "We are good love. You are my life Mal. I hope you know that". Mal smile and kissed him.

Mal pulled away and was about to ask Harry somthing but she felt two arms go around her hips and she knew what was about to happend. "Harry I swear you better not" Mal said trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh love if only I was scard of ya" and with that Harry lift her up. Mal was laughing and Harry was too. Harry spin around and Mal was kicking and telling him to put her down.

When Harry was done he moved to the bed and put Mal down. He got on top of her and kissed her.

With every kiss he said 'I love you Mal' and Mal would laugh. When Harry was done he got off her and laid down and Mal move so they were cuddling. "So what now" said Mal hugging Harry. "Well now we go to sleep and when tomarrow comes we will talk to Gil and Uma and have some fun with our little friends. Oh and just saying I will be killing Ben for kissing ya" said Harry smileing. "Ha not happening pirate boy. Hes mine." Harry smirked and said that's my girl.

Mal fell asleep and Harry smile. "Im sorry love for what I did. I will kill them for what they did." Harry kissed Mal and said i love you and fell asleep.

 ** _Hey guys Tex here and well...I dont know what to say. I think i got Mal and Harry characters back to were i want them to be ok. From here on out Mal and her Crew will get pay back and Mal get to show Evie jay and everyone who her and her crew is. Im sorry how i fucked things up guys and it wont happend again. If you want anything just ask ok. Well thats it guys Tex out._**


	13. Chapter 12

**I have to say** **is that im trying. tbh im trying new things... so yeah XD Hope you guys like it and hope your day is going well.**

Mal was looking out the window. She was thinking about what has happend for the past few days. How her old friends got her like that. But how Mal wonders.

As Mal was thinking she did not hear the door opend and closed. "Hey Mal" Gil said smiling but Mal did not respond or moved, So Gil walked up to her and tapes her on the shoulder.

Mal truned around and punch Gil in the stomach not knowing it was him. Gil fell onto the ground and he was holding his stomach.

"Shit Gil I'm so sorry" Mal said rushing to help him. Gil said nothing for a few seconds.

"Ha nice hit, but its ok i should have not done that" Gil said getting up. Mal was so into her thoughts that she did not hear Gil walk in.

"Shit man sorry but what are you doing here. Wait were have you been for the past days dude" Mal said realizing does she have not seen Gil when shit went down.

"Oh Uma told me to just back off and stuff so i did" Gil said smiling.

"God Gil your so in love with her. Why wont you tell her how you feel?" Mal ask sitting down. Gil did not say anything for a few minutes.

Than Gil looked up. "Im scared im not good enough for her. I love you and I would do anything but look at me Mal, Im not perfect and im just stupid and she deserves the world Mal and im scared that I cant do that for her". Gil said looking down.

Mal eyes widen as she never seen Gil feel so down. She got up and huged him for a muinet. She rubbed is back and just hold him.

"Gil its going to be ok. Your a great guy and i know you will do your best for Uma. You love her and you will do anything for her. Your not stupid Gil, your smart and strong and brave" Mal said looking into Gil eyes.

Gil sees that Mal was being serious and was telling the truth.

"Thank you Mal" Gil said picking up Mal and hugging her.

"Hey watch it. Cant have ya killing my love of my life mate" a new voice said.

Gil put Mal down and both Mal and Gil looked at Harry. Mal smiled and moved towards Harry and huged him. Harry huged her back and kissed her head.

"Everything ok love?" Harry asked when Mal pulled away. Mal just nod and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well since we are all up at 4:00 AM s

for some reason why dont we go get Uma and have some fun" Mal said with a smirk. Harry and Gil smiled and went to get ready as Mal moved and looked out the window.

"Hope you guys are ready for some fun" Mal said with her eyes glowing.

 **Ok this is short and i hate that but i got school the next day. Ha but i just wanted to make one were we see how close Mal and Gil is. I want to show how the crew need each other and how they are a family. i will make Gil and Uma a thing and someone said they want Mal be protective of Uma and i will see what i can do. Im sorry im not uploading a lot but shit happens but hey i am uploading now. so tell me what you guys want in the story and how i can make it better. I will try make a Ben point of view from when Mal left but im not sure. im not really good at that but i will try. I will see you guys next time and i will upload maby tomarrow or so. See you guys latter. Tex out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow guys this is carzy, Im uploading for once XD. Well im back. I hope you guys like this but im so confused to what I'm doing but trust me once I know what I'm doing with this story I will upload more.** **Just saying this part will be about Uma and Mal cuz I want to show how close they have become** **and cuz someone said they want Mal to be more protective. Hey look at that I do try to do what you guys want God I need help. Just say I cant wait for D3 but just saying, D3 will have no effect to this story k. I may bring Mal's dad tho cuz more characters mean more shit to do. Well thats all for now k. Love you guys and im so sorry about the past and just say their will be more rated M scene cuz i know one of you like it** ;)

"Uma I love you trust me but taking me to a party really makes me think twice about that" Mal said being draged by Uma. Uma laugh. "Trust me Mal that shit you do make's me wonder why I try". Mal didn't say anything. Uma told Mal that a easy way to get back at her old crew it to try to be friends with them. Harry and Mal hate the idea but it was way better than what they came up with. Gil and Harry said they will join them later. So Mal and Uma went to the party. "Ok Mal just be you but...nicer ok?" Uma said stoping at the front door.

"I fucking hate you Uam" Mal said but Mal did as she was told. Hell Mal would kill anyone who Uma wants killed. Uma smiled. Uma and Mal walkes into and see that all of the Auradon kids were here. "Ok so we need to be friendly ok". Mal rolled her eyes but nod.

 _Few hours later..._

Mal and Uma were talking when Mal's old crew came up. "Hey Mal" Evie said. "Hi Evie" Mal said in her high voice. Uma hold in her comment. "Oh hi Uma didn't see you" Evie said. Mal was about to say something but Uma jumped in. "Dont worry, I forget your here too sometimes". Mal try to put on her straight face. Evie gave her a death glare. "Yah whatever. Hey Mal, Ben has been looking for you". Mal looked up. "What wh- I mean really. Is he ok" Mal said. Mal kicked herself for almost breaking characters.

Jay decide to jump in. "Yah he's fine just really miss you". ' _God I hate them'_ Mal thought. "Well can you take me to him" Mal said with a fake smile. ' _God i never been this fake'_. Evie nod and grabed Mal's arm. Mal jerk her arm away from Evie. Mal dose NOT like being grabed by people who are not in her crew. Evie looked at her with confusion.

Mal was done. "Dont fucking toutch me" Mal said with a growl. Uma jumped in before shit went down. "Evei back off". Evie realize what's happening. Before Evie can say or do anything Ben walked up. "Hey guys" Ben said with a smile.

Evie went to him and whispered into his ears. Mal and Uma sees his face fall. Mal went up to Uma. "Uma get behind me". Uma was about to protest but Mal was not having any of that. "Uma if any of them put a hand on you or hurt you in any way I may lose it. Knowing you are safe behind me will keep me cailm ok" Mal said. Uma never seen this side of Mal but Uma trust Mal so she nods stayed behind Mal.

"Mal what do you know?" Carlos said walking towards her. Mal eyes startes to glow green. Thats when her old crew backed away. Just before Mal can say anything Gil and Harry walked in. Harry and Gil sees Mal eyes glowing green. "Shit" Harry said to himself. Gil and Harry ran up to their girls. "Hello luv" Harry said to Mal. Mal looked at Harry and her eyes instantly turn back to normal. "Gil stay close to Uma" Mal ordered. Gil did what he was told and moved to Uma. "Evei what the hell happend" Ben said getting piss.

Before Evie can say anything Harry punch Ben. Evie and Carlos hold Jay back as Ben fell down. "Thats for kissing MY girlfriend mate" Harry said walking back to Mal. Mal smiled as Harry went behind her and put his arms around her. Gil put a arm around Uma and Uma lean on Gil with a smile.

"You guys fucked with the wrong crew. Now you guys will go through hell but not tonight. Ben needs help and I suggest you guys help him but be warned that if you hurt or fuck with any of my crew again I will kill you myself and dont think for a second that this is over". Mal said with her eyes glowing green.

Evie help Ben up and they left. Gil and Uma went to drinks as Harry and Mal went out said. "You did good luv" Harry said looking up at the Stars. Mal smiled. "Hey Mal, Harry heres your drink" Uma said walking up. Mal and Harry too their drink. "Hey guys what the plan now since now they know we have Mal back to herself" Gil asked. "Well right now we enjoy the time we have cuz my guts tell me they are not going down without a fight" Mal said.

They all nod and just looked up at the night sky.

 **Ok I'm done with this one. Hope you like and tell me what you want to see next k and dont be scared to tell me. I will uplode soon k. byeee guys** 3


	15. Chapter 14

"Well you did better than Harry...I think" Uma said looking at Gil. Gil smiled and thanked Uma. Uma and Gil were in Harry's room while Mal and Harry went to get food for everyone. "Well Uma if you think you can do better than you do" Gil said smirking. Uma just laugh at Gil.

"Na Gil I'm good, besides Mal and Harry should be here any second" Uma said moving to Gil's bed. Gil walked to his bed and join Uma. "Gil have you ever liked someone from the Isle?" Uma ask all of a sudden. Gil was taken back. "Um...If I'm going to be honest I do like someone from the Isle" Gil said. Uma notice the change in Gil.

"Hey Gil if you don't want to talk about it than don't ok" Uma said getting closer to Gil. All of a suddenly Gil got up. "No Uma you don't understand. I need to talk about it now. So Uma what I need to say is that person I like from the Isle is you". Uma face falls. "What" was all Uma could say. Mal and Harry just walked in when Gil was going to tell Uma again. "So I-" Mal notice Uma and Gil and saw that they were not smiling. "Did...we miss somthing?" Mal asked look at Uma and Gil than Harry. Harry looked confused. "Hey luv give me the food. I will put them away" Harry said as Mal gave him the food. Harry got it and walked away to put the food away.

Mal walked towards Uam and Gil. "So will any of you two tell me what's going on?" Mal said resting her hands on her hips. Gil looked down not wanting to say anything. Uma just rolled her eyes. "I asked Gil if he liked anyone from the Isle and he said yes but than he told me he liked me". Mal stand up straight. "Oh...OH!" Mal said with a surprise face. "Well um...me and Harry will go and give you guys some space ok" Mal said walking to the door. "Hey Harry lets go" Mal said once she got to the door. Harry turns around with his mouth full of food. "mwhat mwhy?" Harry asked confused.

Gil, Uma and Mal just laugh. " Because baby I want to show you somthing in my room" Mal said trying to get Harry out as soon as possible. This caught Harry attention and droped his food and ran out the door. Mal just rolls her eyes and said bye to you friends. Uma and Gil smile at each other. "Harry has it bad" Uma said just shaking her head. Gil agreed with Uma.

"So how long have you liked me Gil? Uma asked a few mins later. " Since Mal came to us" Gil said. Uma was surprise Gil said that. That was 9 months ago, why didn't he tell her sooner? "Gil why didn't you tell me sooner?" Uma finally asked. " I was scared Uma. Like hell I'm scared right now" Gil said looking down. Uma got up and told Gil to look at her and he did. She put her hand on his right cheek and koved in and kissed him. Gil inhaled as he was taken by surprise but after a few seconds he kissed her back. His hands went around her body and pulled her **closer.**

 **After a few seconds Uma pulled back and looked up at Gil. "I like you too Gil" Uma said smiling. Gil smiled and hugged Uma.**

 ** _Hey guys this is short but just know this is not the end of Gil and Uma. I just wanted to get them started. Next time tho we will be going back to Mal and Harry. Oh just saying this is 31 of May and descendants 3 music Video 'good to be bad' came out and OMG it was so good guys. If you have not seen it go to Disney youtube music video and check it out._**


	16. RIP Cameron Boyce

**_Hey guys...So I don't know what to say. Its so hard to believe that Cameron Boyce is gone. I know most of you are like 'Why say something now' Well tbh I dont know why. Its hard on all of us that love him but like man i cant imagine how hard it is for his friend and family. As you guys know his character in my story is a bad guy and stuff and that Mal and them dont like him but right now it feels weird. I love Carlos and how the core 4 (Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos) are a family in the movie and books. When i make more parts in this story im not disrespecting his character in any way. I respect Cameron Boyce. I dont want someone whos new come and say Im a shit person for putting Cameron character as a bad guy and just say there's always that person. Well thats all for now and again I'm sorry for all who is hurt by the pass of Cameron Boyce_**

 ** _RIP Cameron Boyce 3_**


	17. Chapter 15

"Ok you two, just because you two are together now does not give you the right to suck on each other's faces all the time" Mal said rolling her eyes. Harry just chuckle. " Give them some slack luv, You and I were like that when we got together" Harry said pulling Mal to him. Mal just rolled her eyes. "Last time I check we were hiding our relationship". Harry kissed her cheek " Ya and that was the biggest mistake we have done". Harry kept giving Mal small pecs on the cheek.

Gil and Uma looked at Harry and Mal. "You tell us not to do it and you have your little pirate toy sucking on your face" Uma said smirking. Harry stoped and looked at Uma. "Oh trust me Uma, I. Am. Not. Small" Harry said. "That's not what Mal said!" Uma said. Mal looked up. "Hey! I did not say that" Mal said looking at Uam and back at Harry. "I-I did not say that Harry" Mal said looking at Harry. "My own girlfriend has hurt me" Harry said acting like he was hurt. Mal turn to Uma. Uma sees that Mal eyes were green. " H-hey Gil I think its time to get some food" Uma said getting up. Gil looked confused for a second. "But its 9pm" Gil said fallowing Uma. Uma rolled her eyes and just left with Gil right behind her.

Mal looked backed at Harry "I did not say that baby". Harry just kissed her, "I know luv". Harry and Mal kissed for a bit but then Mal pulls away and looks down. Harry notes and sigh, "Mal you don't believe me do you?". Mal didn't look up but nod. "I know you were not spelled Harry, I forgive you but it still hurts knowing that you would do that to me and love me" Mal said in a low voice. Harry could not say anything. Not only dose Mal know the truth but the fact that she has forgiven him and stayed with him has really hurt him . "Mal I'm so sorry...I-I will fix this. I will do anything to fix us and you know that luv! Just tell me what I need to do ok..." Harry said trying to be strong. Mal looked up with a small smile, " Baby, we just need to work on trusting each other and I know that wont be easy...But I know we can do it. I love you but it will take some time for us to be ok and I think you know that too" Mal said hugging Harry. "I love you Mal" Harry said into Mal's ears. Mal didn't say anything for a bit. "I love you too Harry".

 **Uma and Gil...**

"You think Harry and Mal are ok?" Gil asked as he and Uma sat down to eat. Uma didn't say anything for a bit. "I-I don't know, but what I do know is whatever it is they will fix it" Uma said looking around her. Uma notes Evie and Audrey was looking at her. Gil looked up and notes it too. He got up and went to the other side and sat down and put an protective arm around Uma. "Don't worry Uma, I won't let them get to you ok" Gil said kissing Uma on the cheek. Uma blush and smiled. "Thank you Gil" Uma said leaning on Gil. Gil and Uma got done with eating and got up to through away the trash. Uma looked up and she sees that Evie and Audrey were still looking at her. She had a bad feeling but she pushed the feeling away and just waited tell Gil through away his trash. After Gil was done that started to walk back but as they were Ben, Jay and Carlos show up.

Gil stopped and so did Uma. "Hi guys!" Carlos said smiling at them. Gil and Uma didn't say anything back. "Wow that was rude guys" Carlos said with a frown. Jay and Ben walked closer to Gil and Uma. "Back off' Gil said with a low tone but Jay and Ben kept walking towards them. Uma turn around and notes Evie and Audrey were right behind them. "Shit" said under her breath. All 5 of them backed Uma and Gil to a corner. Gil put Uma behind him to protect her. " What do you want!' Uma said, having enough of this. Ben smiled, "Well since you asked...We and you Uma". Uma hart dropped. "You will not touch her" Gil growled back at Ben. Ben turn to Evie, "Told you he will be a problem". Evie just rolled her eyes, "Fine I will do it". Evie pulled out some dust blue thing and put some on in her hand and looked at Gil, "Not sorry for this" and blew it into Gil face. Gil shook his head but the next thing he dropped down and was out. Uma rushed down to Gil, " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Uma demand. They all said nothing and Uma looked up and saw that Evie was right in front of her. "Goodnight shrimpy" and everything tuned back.

 **Ok guys here it is. I saw that someone wanted Uma to get hurt and Mal get all mad so I'm setting that up. Harry and Mal will have things to work out and we will see what will happen. I'm still hurt about the light we have lost... I hope you like and if anything you want to see tell me ok. Well byeeeeee guys!**


End file.
